xevfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadani
Sadani is a tiefling from Aspaar, she was played by Chi during the Iqora campaign. Appearance Head Sadani being a tiefling has horns but the left one is broken. Her hair is long, straight and purple with pink-tinted ends. Pale-blue eyes and freckled cheeks and nose. clothes Sadani wears minimalistic clothing since she is used to living in a desert and extreme heat would be killing her. She will always usually wear some kind of feathery part and always with black feathers. weapon/book Her weapon is a bloody sword, cutting herself for the sake of conjuring a sword at her will, she seem to take no damage except if it's done a lot of times over. Her spellbook is a special piece of work, she made a pact with a demon whom entered her spellbook. Now the book has a big mouth on the front, with large teeth. If it was to eat another spellcaster it can consume them and put all their spells known into the book. Personality Sadani being chaotic she is very spontaneous with decisions and actions. She is a headstrong woman who holds back for nobody, unless the nobody is Rezire. Sadani is actually quite smart, knowing a lot of languages, but it does not carry over in making clever decisions. Biography Background As a kid she was the youngest of her siblings and the only girl. Also other interests than her brothers, while they wanted to become monks, she found her passion in languages and magic. Often getting in trouble she met her neighbor Rezire, a strix with tiefling parents. He would either be pulled into the trouble or get them both out of it. He had a common interest in magic, however it was different from her own. While she was interested in magics causing harm and using illusions to trick people, he would be more focused on a passive approach. Growing up together the two became very close, neither of them liked very much by any other than Sadani's parents. One day Sadani decided it was time to go out and get life experience. She made a pact with Rezire, giving them the possibility to see when each other are in danger. Sadani not being the safest triggered these visions fairly often along her journey. Making acquaintance with a man named Wix, whom she stole an expensive dress from and got away with it. Meeting a construct along her way, naming him Zen to then meet a dwarf, named Highflow and a dragonkin, named Arxan in a bar one night. Being attacked by elven soldiers Sadani, Highflow, Zen and Arxan fought back the soldiers and rest for the night at an inn. At the inn Sadani met a half elf sitting by himself at the counter trying to enchant a ring, taking interest in the enchantment and the man himself, Sadani asked to see the ring closer, kissing his hand since he was alert to her intention of stealing it. Relationships Family Parents: Nelyvia(Mother), Bardos(Father) Brothers: Trouble(brother), Trust(brother), Aid(brother), Silence(brother) Children: Flake(Daughter), Bless(Son) Alliance Highflow Widespout, Zen/Gurukk, Nymlith Adynore/Rezire, Arxan Crolthec. Astin, Wady, Bob Binette, Gwéndelyn, Phaye. Character Info Spells Cantrips 1st-level 2nd-level 3rd-level 4th-level 5th-level Notable Items